


Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a plein de petites choses dans leur relation qui sont difficiles, au quotidien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés

**Author's Note:**

> Écrite en 2010 pour gredoune dans le cadre de [Créer pour Haïti](http://creerpouraider.livejournal.com/22096.html).

Il y a plein de petites choses dans leur relation qui sont difficiles, au quotidien.

Tim déteste se réveiller dans un grand lit vide le matin. Il déteste ne voir Jethro qu’en coup de vent dans leur cuisine avant que l’ancien Marine ne parte au bureau, anxieux d’arriver sur place avant tout le monde, voulant toujours avoir une longueur d’avance. 

Il déteste devoir prendre sa voiture seul, quand il serait tellement plus simple (et plus écologique !) de partager un seul véhicule. Il déteste devoir faire un détour, pour arriver au NCIS depuis la direction de son appartement et non pas de la maison de Jethro, juste au cas où quelqu’un remarquerait quelque chose.

Tim déteste devoir mentir à ses collègues quand Tony le taquine sur sa vie sentimentale. Il déteste devoir se retenir de sourire à Jethro dès qu’il le voit, déteste l’appeler ‘Gibbs’ ou ‘patron’. Il déteste ne pas pouvoir montrer à quel point il s’inquiète lorsque son amant se retrouve dans des situations dangereuses – ce qui lui arrive beaucoup trop souvent, d’ailleurs.

Mais le soir, lorsque Jethro lui murmure des mots tendres et le serre dans ses bras, lorsque leur corps glissent l’un contre l’autre, l’un dans l’autre sous les draps et que Tim n’a plus besoin de cacher, d’enfouir ses sentiments, le soir Tim sait que le jeu en vaut la chandelle, et qu’il ne renoncerait à leur histoire pour rien au monde.


End file.
